


If the Fates Allow

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They don’t argue often. Sure, they bicker over silly, mundane things, but there’s usually no venom there. Sometimes Reid wonders if it would be different if he hadn’t died. If they weren’t both so aware of how lucky they are.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lucky. As he works the shampoo into his hair, Reid’s fingers trace the scars on his scalp. No one would know they’re there for looking, but at times like this, when he’s powerless and wrong, it’s as if they’re burning. Still, he’d suffer it all again for what he has with Luke. For this second chance.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Fates Allow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one-shot sequel to [Found](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950798/chapters/1858919). It takes place at Christmas 2011, so about nine or so months after the end of the first story, and is from Reid's POV. 
> 
> Writing this universe has been really rewarding and I've loved it so much. Hope you enjoy this coda.

_Through the years_  
 _we all will be together,_  
 _if the Fates allow._  
 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough,  
_ _and have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

When the dreams come, Reid wakes gasping, reaching for Luke. Tonight there is only a cold mattress beneath his hands, and he blinks in confusion in the merciful darkness. The unfamiliar shapes of the hotel room emerge, and he exhales as he remembers where he is.

Most people turn on the light after nightmares, but for Reid, the shadows are a much bigger comfort. As the memories of agony and masked faces under pitiless fluorescent light subside, Reid pads over to the window. He opens the curtain a few inches and gazes out at the city ten storeys below.

Chicago is sleeping, the streets deserted in the wee hours but for the odd taxicab. Christmas lights glow in store windows, and are wrapped around street lamps. The wind howls, and Reid shivers at the sound. The dreams have become far less frequent as the months pass, and he feels a stab of helpless fury that he can still be so affected.

Until tonight, Luke has always been there to soothe Reid back to sleep with his mouth and his hands, and sometimes his cock. With the thought of Luke’s warmth filling him inside out, the past recedes. He thinks about calling Luke at home in Oakdale to hear his voice, but quickly decides against it. It’s utterly ludicrous that he can’t just go back to sleep on his own, and Luke will worry far too much.

Hours later, he watches as the sun peeks over the skyscrapers.

*

After polishing off a good portion of the breakfast buffet, Reid is feeling better despite two sleepless nights, the first due to emergency surgery before driving to Chicago. The conference is thankfully only two days, and as another chorus of whispers trails in his wake as he takes his seat in the ballroom, he keeps his expression hard and unapproachable.

The citizens of Oakdale took Reid’s resurrection remarkably in stride, but here he’s been subjected to more than a little gawking. It’s not that he _cares_ what any of his so-called peers think, but being the subject of constant scrutiny is tiresome. Normally he’d love the attention, but when the subject at hand isn’t his brilliance, it’s far less pleasurable.

The morning session is a bore, teaching Reid nothing about neurology he didn’t know years ago, despite the organizers’ claims to have information on cutting-edge procedures. After his initial memory gaps, Reid found it truly was like riding a bike, and he quickly returned to full status at the hospital as if he’d never been gone. He relishes every surgery, the scalpel steady and unerring under his hand.

As he’s loading up a plate at the lunch buffet, someone addresses him. He turns to regard the woman, chewing a ham sandwich as he tries to place her. When he realizes who she is, he has to swallow hard to get the last chunk of bread down his throat.

Mona Cross smiles. “How are you, Dr. Oliver? You’re looking quite well.”

“Yes, quite.” The dapper, silver-haired man beside her smiles as well, his teeth blindingly white.

Reid ignores Mona and addresses the man. “Julian Cook.”

Julian extends his hand. “I see my reputation precedes me.”

Reid presses his palm to Julian’s, although it makes his skin crawl. “Of course.” One of the world’s top neurosurgeons. _One of the only people who could have regenerated Reid’s brain._ “I didn’t know you were associated with Invicta.”

Julian’s smile shows far too many teeth. “Oh yes, we’re carrying out some remarkable research.”

Nausea roils in Reid’s gut. He never saw the faces of the doctors, and they’d been referred to in his presence only by numbers. _Is this Dr. One_? He keeps his face and voice impassive. “So I hear.”

“You know, I’d love to sit down for a chat one day,” Julian says, all smoothness and oily charm.

Reid grips his plate, his fingers digging into the china. “I’m sure you would.”

“I understand your reticence, Dr. Oliver, but I think you’ll find we’re all on the same side here.”

Reid stares in stony silence.

Mona speaks up. “I hear Mr. Snyder has recovered nicely. Dr. Rhodes is brilliant, isn’t she?”

It’s all Reid can do not to drop everything and stab his fork into Mona’s neck. He lowers his voice. “Stay the fuck away from him, or you’ll regret it. I promise you.”

Mona appears slightly flustered. “Dr. Oliver, I assure you my interest is purely friendly.”

“Don’t ask about him, don’t talk about him, don’t _think_ about him,” Reid hisses. “Either of you. You can play your little mind games with me, but he is off limits.”

Julian clears his throat. “I feel as if we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot here—”

Reid is already walking away, breathing deeply. He returns to his table and pokes at his food, taking a few bites and doing his best to appear unruffled. _Luke’s fine. He’s in Oakdale. He’s safe._ They wouldn’t dream of going near Luke after Damian’s threats. They wouldn’t dare. They were just trying to get under his skin.

As one of his tablemates prattles on about something unbearably inane involving a 3-D movie Reid has never seen and couldn’t possibly care less about, he turns on his cell and hits the button for Luke’s number. It rings five times before going to voice mail. Next he tries their home number in Oakdale. This time it rings six times before Luke’s recorded voice greets him.

Swearing under his breath, Reid tells himself sternly that he has nothing to worry about. There’s no reason Invicta would go near Luke. _Unless they wanted a bargaining chip._

The afternoon guest speaker is droning on an hour later when Reid strides from the ballroom. He’s called Luke dozens of times, and there’s still no reply. His heart pounds in the elevator — _no air, no air_ — and he’s still redialling with one hand as he throws his things into his small suitcase.

The drive home is torture, and an accident snarls traffic for miles outside Chicago. Reid calls Luke over and over, and talks himself out of trying Lily or Holden. _It’s nothing. He’s fine._

Reid holds his breath as he turns into the cul-de-sac in the fading light. Although Luke’s car is in the driveway, their two-storey house appears dark, and Reid is at the front door before the engine has settled. The key is stubborn, and he turns it this way and that before finally shoving open the door.

There’s a faint glow emanating from the study at the back of the main floor, and Reid can hear the distant _clackety-clack_ of Luke’s fingers on the computer keyboard. He exhales, aware that his heart is beating a mile a minute. Closing his eyes, he calms himself.

He doesn’t think often about the foreign object that has made itself a home in his chest cavity. It’s better not to; better to simply be grateful for it. But at times like this his skin itches all over, and he feels electrodes and needles and pain.

“Reid?”

When he opens his eyes, Luke is approaching, dressed in his usual writing outfit of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, feet bare on the plush carpet. Reid forces himself to snap back to the present. “Hi.”

“I thought I heard the door.” Luke kisses him hello, and his smile falters. “You okay?”

“I’ve been calling.”

“Is something wrong? I turned off my cell and the ringers so I could concentrate.”

Reid wants to scream at him to never, _ever_ do that again. Instead he forces out a smile. “No, everything’s fine. How’s it coming?”

Luke grins. “Really well. I couldn’t figure out what to do with this one character, but she got into line.”

“Told her who’s boss, huh?”

“Yep. How was the conference?”

“Unbearably tedious and pointless. I should have known better.” Reid peels off his coat and hangs it in the hall closet, taking calming breaths. _See? He’s fine. He’s safe._ “And there were too many people I had to talk to.”

“Awww, poor Reid. I know how you hate socializing without me. Maybe I should have come after all.”

Mona’s sharp smile appears in Reid’s memory. “No, you would have been bored.” He bends over to unlace his leather shoes. “Oh, speaking of being social, Katie is insisting we come for a dinner party on New Year’s Eve. Think she’s trying to forget that she’s single again now that Doogie’s left her high and dry for adventure in Indonesia. But don’t worry, there won’t be any alcohol.”

There’s a few moments of silence, and when Reid glances up, Luke’s eyes narrow. “Why would I be _worried_?”

“No reason. I’m just saying it’s not a concern. It’ll be easier this way.”

“Right, because if people were having wine with dinner and champagne at midnight, it _would_ be a concern. Because I can’t control myself.”

It’s evident in Luke’s steely tone that he’s angry, and Reid sighs, rubbing his face. “Luke…”

Luke turns on his heel and stalks down the front hall to the kitchen. Reid follows, bracing himself. He’s about to say something to smooth it over when Luke spins around, arms folded over his chest. “Why is this a dry dinner? Was it Katie’s idea, or did you say something?”

“I said something.”

“God, Reid. I’m not a _child_. I’ve been sober for nine months now. I’ve been doing great; going to AA, seeing my shrink every week. But apparently you think I’m so weak and pathetic that I’ll cave just being in the presence of booze. You know, lots of people drink around me, and I’m fine. But clearly you don’t trust me.”

Reid wishes he could return to the car, walk back to the front door, turn his key and have a do-over. “Luke, of course I trust you. I don’t think you’re weak. I could never think that.”

Luke opens a cupboard to remove a glass before slamming it shut with a loud _bang_. He runs the tap and gulps some water before speaking. “So why don’t you have faith in me?”

“I _do_ have faith in you!” Reid reaches out to him, but Luke side-steps his grasp. “I put all my faith in you,” he adds, quietly.

Luke shakes his head, not meeting Reid’s gaze. “Why can’t you see how this makes me feel?”

“I’m trying to make things easier for you. How is that bad?” Reid runs his hand through his hair. “I thought it would be helpful. Obviously I was wrong. I’m sorry.” He tugs at his tie and turns away. “I’m taking a shower.”

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Reid mutters as he leaves the kitchen. He trudges up the stairs, unbuttoning his shirt. His suitcase is still in the car, but he can’t be bothered to get it now. All he needs is to wash this day away. Under the hot water, he closes his eyes, breathing deeply.

They don’t argue often. Sure, they bicker over silly, mundane things, but there’s usually no venom there. Sometimes Reid wonders if it would be different if he hadn’t died. If they weren’t both so aware of how lucky they are.

 _Lucky_. As he works the shampoo into his hair, Reid’s fingers trace the scars on his scalp. No one would know they’re there for looking, but at times like this, when he’s powerless and wrong, it’s as if they’re burning. Still, he’d suffer it all again for what he has with Luke. For this second chance.

He stays in the shower for a long time, and then sits on the end of the bed in his bathrobe, eyes closed. He’s exhausted, even though two sleepless nights should be a piece of cake after all the years of sleep deprivation he’s endured as a surgeon.

There are soft footsteps, and then the bed dips beside him. Without opening his eyes, Reid lifts his arm, and Luke leans into his side, resting their heads together, his palm warm on Reid’s thigh beneath his robe.

“I know you had good intentions, Reid. But it’s _humiliating_. It makes me feel so…low.”

Reid winces. “I’m sorry. I don’t ever want you to feel like that. You’re right; I shouldn’t have said anything to Katie. It’s just that when I think about you getting sick again, I can’t…I can’t let that happen.” The thought terrifies him to the deepest marrow of his bones. “But I know you’re not weak, and you’re the furthest thing from pathetic.” He opens his eyes and lifts Luke’s jaw with his finger so their eyes meet. “It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Okay.”

“I really am sorry.”

Luke’s face softens. “I know. Apology accepted.” He brushes their lips together. “You look tired.”

“Mmm.”

Luke rubs Reid’s leg. “Did you dream?”

“First time in months.”

Kissing him softly, Luke whispers, “Lie down.”

Shrugging out of his bathrobe, Reid crawls up the bed and lies face down. Luke straddles his thighs. He starts with Reid’s shoulders as always, his hands kneading the tense muscles as his lips and tongue tease and caress. As he moves down Reid’s body, Reid breathes deeply, the tingles of pleasure soothing his muscles.

When Luke spreads his ass and licks Reid’s hole, Reid doesn’t hold back the moan of pleasure. He can feel Luke’s smile against his sensitive flesh.

“I love you like this,” Luke murmurs. “Love tasting you. Love hearing you.”

Reid moans even more loudly as Luke’s tongue pushes into him. Luke licks and nips and works Reid’s ass until Reid is humping the mattress, his cock hard and leaking and trapped beneath him.

Luke rolls him over, leaning down and catching Reid’s lips in a long, deep kiss. Reid can taste himself, and it only turns him on more. Luke works his way down once again, stopping to suck Reid’s nipples in turn as Reid pants softly, little moans in the back of his throat.

Apparently taking pity on him, Luke shimmies down further, but instead of swallowing Reid’s cock, he flicks it with his tongue. As his fingers lightly tease Reid’s balls, he takes the head into his mouth. It feels wet and warm and _so fucking good_ , and Reid bucks up, eager for more.

Gazing up at him, Luke seems to make sure he has Reid’s full attention as he swallows him further. As Reid’s dick disappears between Luke’s wet lips, the pleasure rocks him, and he tangles his fingers in Luke’s hair. Luke lowers his head, his lips stretching.

Luke closes his eyes then, working Reid’s cock with his tongue and mouth and lips and hands. Reid loves watching him like this, fiercely concentrating, humming softly as he takes Reid to the edge.

Reid’s had plenty of good sex in his life. Great sex, even. But nothing has ever come close to what he has with Luke. _Nothing ever will._ “Almost there,” he groans.

Increasing the pressure, Luke speeds up his movements, and Reid’s whole body pulses with a powerful shudder as he comes. Luke swallows as much as he can, licking his lips as he sits up and reaches into his sweats to pull out his hard cock.

He strokes himself roughly a few times, and Reid urges him up, opening his mouth as Luke sits on his chest. Luke fills him with his throbbing cock. Relaxing his throat, Reid opens up and Luke pushes in, rocking his hips as he fucks Reid’s mouth.

The first time Luke did this, he blushed furiously afterwards, unable to stop smiling. He whispered that it was dirty and he liked it, and Reid decided he wanted to see that secret smile again as often as possible.

He grips Luke’s hip with one hand, sliding a finger into his ass with the other. Crying out, Luke thrusts hard, holding onto the headboard as he pistons his hips. Reid crooks his finger, rubbing against Luke’s prostate, and then Luke’s shaking as he empties down Reid’s throat.

After he pulls out, Luke flops down beside Reid on his stomach, one leg hooked over him. They’re both breathing hard, and Luke traces the scar on Reid’s chest with his fingertip as Reid falls into a deep, dreamless slumber.

*

As he navigates the path down to the pond a few days later, Reid burrows his hands into his pockets. Footsteps dent the snow, and as he emerges from the trees, he can see Luke’s silhouette in the moonlight, framed by the fluffy flakes drifting down from the sky.

Despite the muffling effect of the snow, Luke hears Reid’s approach, and smiles softly over his shoulder. “Hey.”

“You’re missing the Christmas Eve carolling.” Reid reaches out and rubs Luke’s back. “So thank you for giving me an excuse to get the hell out of there.”

Luke chuckles. “Anytime.”

“But I’m not sure what you’re doing out here. I thought you liked it. The singing.”

“I do. I’m just…I dunno.” Luke shrugs. “Just wanted some air.”

“Why are you upset about your aunt getting married?”

“I’m not…” Luke trails off before smiling ruefully. “Okay, I am. I mean, I’m really happy for Meg. Of course I’m happy for her. She’s been through so much, and Blake seems like a terrific guy. I’m thrilled for her.”

“But?”

“But…hearing her talk about it, planning a big farm wedding…that’s something I used to want.” He glances at Reid for a reaction, but Reid simply nods for him to continue.

“When I was a teenager, maybe fifteen or so, my cousin got married here by the pond, and the whole day I fantasized about having my own wedding here one day. Surrounded by my friends and family, pledging to spend my life with someone who loved me. I didn’t really acknowledge to myself that it was a man I wanted to marry. I just thought about the day itself. I’ve watched so many people get married here.” He grimaces. “Including some I’d really rather forget. Anyway. So lame, I know.”

“It’s not lame.”

Luke rolls his eyes. “Please, it’s totally lame. And it’s never going to happen, so I don’t know why I’m sad about Meg getting married here. Besides, this place…it’s different now.”

Reid gazes around at the snow-covered landscape. “Why?”

Luke takes a moment to answer. “When you…when I lost you, this is where I buried you. Well, spread your ashes. Or whatever was in the box they gave me.” He takes a deep breath and blows it out. “Wasn’t you.”

There’s a sudden lump in Reid’s throat, and he swallows thickly. He brushes snow from Luke’s hair. “Nope. Not me.”

They share a long look, and Luke leans in and brushes their lips together before stepping back and shaking his head. “Anyway. Enough of this, let’s go back to the house. We might still be able to catch the interactive ‘Twelve Days of Christmas.’”

“Please tell me there will be no geese laying anything in the living room. And I’m allergic to hens.”

Luke laughs. “Even the French ones?”

“ _Especially_ the French ones.” Reid catches Luke’s hand as Luke turns to go. “Wait. Why is it never going to happen? You getting married.”

“Well, it’s not legal, for starters. Come on, let’s go.”

Reid stands firm as Luke tugs his hand. “So, that’s the only reason.”

Luke sighs, and stops fighting. “Well, I don’t want anyone but you, and we both know you’re not getting married.”

“We do?”

“Reid, come on. Weddings are foolish spectacles about vows and promises you probably can’t keep, remember? It’s okay. I know you love me, and we’re committed. That’s enough.”

It’s something he hasn’t thought about, but hearing his own cynical opinions on marriage now, after everything, Reid discovers that things have changed. “No it’s not. It’s not enough.” He wants to see Luke happy and surrounded by his friends and family. He wants to see Luke smile that smile that lights up his whole face like a Christmas tree.

He wants Luke Snyder to be his husband.

“Reid—”

“We can keep our vows. After everything…we _will_ keep our vows. Before, I never thought I’d get married. I never thought I’d want to.” He brushes his thumb across Luke’s lower lip. “Never thought I’d meet you.”

“Reid…” Luke seems to struggle for words, his eyes wide.

“I want the whole enchilada, remember? And speaking of which, there’ll be food there, so I’m all for it.”

Luke blinks, a tentative smile tugging at his lips. In this moment he looks achingly young and vulnerable. “Are you serious?”

Reid takes Luke’s face in his hands. “I never thought I would love someone the way I love you. Didn’t think I _could_. This heart…whatever it is, it’s yours.”

Luke eyes swim with tears, and he leans in close, pressing his forehead to Reid’s. “I love you so much,” he whispers.

“Well, you’d better make an honest man of me.” Reid thumbs the tears and snowflakes from Luke’s cheeks. “But I’m not wearing white. Gotta draw the line somewhere.”

Laughing delightedly, Luke throws his arms around Reid. Reid hugs him tightly, breathing him in with the crisp night air. Luke pulls back and grins. “We have a wedding to plan.”

“Correction: _You_ have a wedding to plan. Although I get menu approval.”

“Like you won’t eat absolutely _anything_ , and in huge quantities.”

“You raise a valid point.”

Luke gazes around. “Not here, though. This is…this is the past.” His face lights up. “We’ll do it this summer at the lake.” His eyes take on a dreamy, faraway quality. “Have the ceremony by the water, and then a huge outdoor reception.”

Reid is about to tell him they can do it however he wants when a chunk of snow whacks the side of his head. He and Luke manage to duck as the next volley flies out from the trees, and suddenly there are laughing children and teenagers streaming towards them, throwing snowballs and shouting uproariously.

As Luke starts his own attack, Reid quickly packs some snow together in his hands and launches it at the nearest target. The little girl named after a herb shrieks on contact, and as the battle rages, the air is filled with flying snow and echoes of laughter.

*

As they wind their way along the freshly plowed lane to the lake house, Luke hums a carol softly, fingers drumming the steering wheel, a huge smile on his face. “I can’t believe you actually got the holidays off. Ten whole days. You’re sure they won’t page you?”

“Nope. I told them to think of me as d—” Reid stops himself. “On vacation.”

Luke’s lips quirk up. “Either way I’m glad to have you all to myself. Well, aside from the fact that Damian’s here until the twenty-seventh, and people are coming over tomorrow. But then it’s all you and me. And I can’t believe…”

“What?”

“We’re getting _married_. You’re sure—”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay. Good.” He smiles again. “Good.”

Lights twinkle through the trees, and Reid blinks in surprise as they round the final corner. The house, nearby trees and bushes are resplendent with multi-coloured lights peeking through the snow. “Whoa. When did you…?”

Luke grins. “After Damian flew in yesterday we came up here and decorated.”

“He certainly doesn’t do anything halfway. Neither do you.” It’s something Reid very much admires about both of them.

“We just wanted it to be special, especially since you usually spend Christmas at the hospital. And last Christmas...”

 _Last Christmas he was in hell._ “Thank you.”

Damian greets them at the door, and beyond him the halls are certainly decked. Fresh pine garlands abound, along with more lights. After hugging Luke tightly, Damian grasps Reid’s hand and pulls him into a quick embrace. “Merry Christmas!”

Reid can’t help but smile as he hangs up his coat and removes his boots. “Merry Christmas, Damian. The place looks incredible.”

“ _Grazie_. Check the living room.”

An enormous fresh spruce Christmas tree towers by the centre of the glass wall facing the lake. Intricate ornaments hang from its branches, along with coloured lights and a white star on top that provide a warm glow. Wrapped presents overflow from beneath, and Reid turns to Luke. “I thought we said no gifts.” One thing that hasn’t changed since his resurrection is that Reid loathes shopping.

Laughing, Luke kisses his cheek. “ _We_ agreed. Damian didn’t.” He calls to the kitchen. “Even though I told him not to buy us too much!” To Reid he whispers, “Don’t worry, I got him a few things from us.”

Damian appears with a tray carrying three steaming mugs and a plate of cookies. “I agreed to nothing, Luciano.”

Luke and Reid settle into the couch and Damian into an armchair across from them. They sip the warm, creamy drink, and it’s divine. “What is this?” Reid asks. “Reminds me of eggnog, but not quite.”

“Is this what you made me once when I was a kid? That year you were here at Christmas?” Luke swallows another sip. “It’s amazing.”

“My grandmother’s recipe. It’s called _zabaione_. I replaced the marsala with warm milk, so it’s a drink instead of a dessert.”

Reid dips a cookie in and moans in delight. “God, I’ve missed your cooking.”

Damian smiles. “Thank you, Reid. It’s nice to be missed.”

Reid’s mouth is still full. “Oh, well I didn’t _just_ miss the food.”

Luke and Damian laugh, and Damian replies, “Glad to hear it.”

“How are things going? With the company?” Luke asks.

“Very well. Although I’d like to get your opinion on a few matters. Only if you feel comfortable being more involved again.”

After a moment, Luke nods. “Okay. I’d like that.”

He and Damian launch into a conversation about business, and Reid polishes off the plate of cookies. He hums with satisfaction as he leans back into the soft leather of the couch. Luke’s cell rings in his pocket, and he brightens when he glances at the display.

“It’s my cousin Jade. Sorry, do you guys mind? I haven’t talked to her in ages and who knows if we’ll have reception out here tomorrow.”

Reid and Damian wave him off, and Luke heads to the kitchen, greeting Jade with excitement. The fire crackles, and Reid and Damian watch the snow drift down. When Luke’s voice is but a distant murmur, Damian speaks. “He seems very well.”

“He is.”

“You, too.”

“Yes. Thanks in no small part to you.”

Damian waves his hand. “It’s what any father would do.”

Reid isn’t sure that just any father has the resources of Damian Grimaldi, but he doesn’t argue. “I saw Mona Cross the other day at a conference.”

This certainly gets Damian’s attention. “Is she a problem?”

“I don’t think so. She knew that Luke had been ill, though.” He shrugs. “But that’s not a state secret.”

“Perhaps Marco and I need to pay her a visit to have a chat.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. I’m paranoid when it comes to Invicta.”

“You have every reason to be.”

“I suppose I do. But it’s nothing.”

“If you’re sure. I did make it exceedingly clear that there would be consequences for any further…interference with you or Luke. Perhaps I’ll give Ms. Cross a call.”

Reid finds himself comforted by this. “Okay. Just in case.”

Luke returns then, smiling widely. “Jade says hi to both of you. Reid, I know you’ve never met her, but you’ll totally…well, actually you’ll probably hate her. She can be a bit…”

“Foolish?” Damian provides.

“Yeah. But she means well. Most of the time, at least.”

“I guess I’ll meet her at the wedding.”

Damian sits up straighter. “Wedding?”

Ducking his head, Luke smiles. “Yeah. We decided tonight we’re going to get married this summer. I mean, I know it won’t be a _real_ wedding, but…”

“Your marriage will be real in every way that matters, Luciano.” Damian swallows thickly and rises to press kisses to each of Luke’s cheeks. He turns to Reid and kisses him as well. “ _Congratulazioni_.”

Luke’s eyes shine. “Thank you.”

Damian claps a hand on Reid and Luke’s shoulders. “ _Vedrai, sarà uno splendido matrimonio._ This calls for a toast.”

Reid perks up. “More zabaione?”

“More zabaione.” Damian takes their mugs to the kitchen, whistling merrily.

*

After bidding goodnight to Damian at the top of the stairs, Luke shuts the bedroom door behind them. In the silence, he and Reid stare at each other for a moment. Then they’re kissing feverishly, and Luke whispers, “We have to be quiet.”

Reid nods as he yanks at Luke’s stubborn clothing, desperate to feel bare flesh. He latches onto the side of Luke’s neck with his mouth and snakes a hand under his sweater, and Luke’s moan reverberates in the rafters.

They both freeze, dissolving into laughter a moment later. Reid jerks his head in the direction of the bathroom. “Shower.”

The steam from the hot spray of water rises as they rub against each other, mouths fused, hands searching. Reid gets to his knees, hoping Luke’s little cries of pleasure as he sucks him are sufficiently muffled. Luke’s always loud in bed — or in the shower, the car, the broom closet on the fourth floor of the hospital — and the sound never fails to go straight to Reid’s cock.

He takes Luke in deeply, humming around the throbbing flesh, working it with his tongue. Luke’s fingers twist in Reid’s hair as Reid slides two wet fingers into Luke’s ass. He brushes against Luke’s prostate, and Luke’s breathing hitches.

“Fuck me,” Luke mutters. “Wanna come with your dick in my ass.”

Reid gives himself a few quick tugs as he lets Luke slide from his mouth. On his feet, they kiss again, tongues winding together. Then he spins Luke around, pressing him against the slippery tiles as he grips Luke’s hips. Luke turns his head, his cheek against the shower wall. “ _Please._ ”

Reid reaches for the tube of lube they keep next to the shampoo, slicking himself quickly before pushing into the tightness of Luke’s ass. He drops his forehead onto the nape of Luke’s neck for a moment as the incredible heat surrounds him. Then he thrusts all the way inside, stopping to breathe once he’s hip deep.

Luke squeezes and arches his back, and Reid bites his shoulder, making Luke gasp with delight and squeeze Reid’s cock again. With steady movements, Reid thrusts in and out, and they both breathe heavily. Reid looks down at where their bodies join, Luke stretched around him, taking him in ever deeper.

Reaching around, he takes Luke’s leaking cock in hand and begins murmuring in his ear. “Don’t ever want to be with anyone else. Want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Luke whines with need, mouth open. “Yes.”

“And I’m yours. Forever.”

Clenching around Reid suddenly, Luke shudders and comes, splashing against the tiles as he cries out. Reid drives in, fingers tight on Luke’s hip as the ecstasy builds and builds. His whole body tingles, and the heat surrounding his cock spreads out from head to toe as he crashes over the edge, shaking and groaning loudly, not caring any more if Damian hears.

They collapse to the bottom of the shower in a heap of tangled limbs under the spray of water. As they catch their breath, they kiss each other lightly, and Reid reaches a finger into Luke’s ass, caressing the tender flesh.

Luke smiles against Reid’s neck. “All yours.” He exhales, utterly boneless. “I’m actually getting married. _Me_.” He chuckles. “I must be dreaming.”

Reid lifts Luke’s chin, meeting his gaze. “I don’t ever want to wake up.”

They kiss again, and the hot water doesn’t run out for another half an hour.

*

The pleasant sensation of lips on his neck and a warm palm around his cock wakes Reid the next morning. “Merry Christmas,” Luke whispers.

“Mmm.” Reid rolls his hips, seeking more friction. “It will be.”

He turns over and he and Luke jerk each other, kissing lazily and waking slowly. Reid’s orgasm washes over him pleasantly, and he bends down to finish Luke off with his mouth. The smell of what will surely be a feast of a breakfast wafts upstairs, and they shower quickly.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Reid rubs a towel over his damp hair. He peers at the bedside table and after a moment of contemplation, opens the drawer. The chess piece sits where he left it. They haven’t been to the lake since Labour Day, and Reid had almost forgotten it was here. _Almost_.

He turns it over in his hands, the familiar weight of it solid and strangely soothing.

“We could invite him, you know. To the wedding.” Luke leans against the bathroom doorway, a towel snug around his hips.

“Maybe.”

“But it went okay when you talked to him in the summer. Right?”

“I guess.” The phone call was brief and awkward. “I just…I can’t see him being very happy about my big gay wedding.”

“He might surprise you. He kept that piece in his pocket, after all.”

Reid places it carefully back in the drawer, closing it. “It means a lot that he did, and I guess…I don’t want to ruin that. Not yet.”

Luke nods. “Okay. And I promise I won’t send him an invite without asking you first.”

“It’s creepy when you read my mind like that.”

Grinning, Luke takes off his towel and snaps at Reid playfully. It’s another half an hour before they make it downstairs.

*

Luke’s parents arrive with kids in tow just after nine o’clock, Lucinda and John close behind. When Luke hears the cars, he hurries out of the kitchen to put on his coat and boots. “Come on! We have to go outside before breakfast.”

Reid swallows a sip of delectable Italian roast coffee. “Why?” he calls back.

Luke appears in the kitchen door, bundled up. “We have to make snow angels.”

“We do?”

“It’s tradition! Come on you two.”

Damian says, “Luciano, I need to keep an eye on the food.”

“Why? It’s not going anywhere. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

From outside, young voices holler. “Luuuuuke! Come on!”

Reid and Damian share a glance, and Reid speaks up. “We’ll watch from the window.”

Crossing his arms, Luke huffs out a breath. “It’s _tradition_.”

Reid knows when he’s defeated, and Damian follows to the hall closet to get out their winter gear. Outside, fresh snow falls, and the air is frosty and fresh, but not too biting. The kids are already out on the frozen lake, flopped onto the snow, arms and legs waving.

Luke takes hold of Reid’s gloved hand and drags him down past the dock. “What exactly is the purpose of this exercise, Mr. Snyder?” Reid asks.

“Fun, Dr. Oliver. Fun.”

“I can think of far better ways—” Reid doesn’t get a chance to finish as he’s toppled into the snow.

Holden and Lily laugh heartily, and a moment later Lucinda gives them a shove. Damian eyes Lucinda, but she raises her hand. “Don’t even think about it.” She turns to John. “That goes for both of you.”

Beside Reid, Luke is flapping his limbs, sheer joy on his face, cheeks already rosy. “See? Isn’t it awesome?”

Watching Luke, Reid returns his smile. “Yeah.”

“Have you ever made a snow angel before?”

“Can’t say I have.”

Luke nudges Reid with his boot. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Spreading his arms and legs wide, Reid makes his mark.

*

On their wedding day, there’s no snow, but there are family and friends, and food and laughter under the warmth of the brilliant sunshine. As he takes Luke’s hand by the water’s edge, Reid’s heart beats steadily in his chest, strong and true.

_fin_


End file.
